custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Toa Hagah Xia (NGW)
The Toa Hagah assigned to the Makuta of Xia Antroz were one of seven teams of elite Toa chosen to serve as bodyguards for the Brotherhood of Makuta. Following the rebellion of Teridax's Toa Hagah, this team was disbanded after being defeated by Antroz. History Recruitment The individual members of Antroz's Toa Hagah were active as Toa for some time, whether alone or in a team, before they were recruited. Antroz chose each Toa based on their individual accomplishments. In honor of their new status as elite Toa, the Toa Hagah were given armor made of precious metals and matching Kanohi. On Destral, the newly appointed Toa Hagah met their new teammates. They also met briefly with the Toa from the six other Hagah teams, including the one led by Norik. After introductions and explanations were made, the team departed with Antroz for Xia. Brotherhood of Makuta For the next several centuries, the Toa Hagah protected Antroz and the inhabitants of Xia from various dangers, ranging from minor problems to serious threats. During this time, the Toa Hagah formed close friendships with each other and some of the locals. They even came to respect Antroz for his sense of honor, even if they didn’t agree with all of his methods. For his part, Antroz also came to regard his bodyguards as trusted allies. Unfortunately, this goodwill was not to last. After Teridax's Toa Hagah team discovered what the Brotherhood was plotting and rebelled, Antroz was prompted to take measures to avoid a similar revolt with his own Toa bodyguards. However, instead of immediately eliminating the Toa Hagah, Antroz decided to try persuading them to join him. Antroz discreetly separated the Toa by sending them on solo missions around Xia. His plan was to approach each Toa one at a time and try to convince each of them to join his side. Approaching Pano first, Antroz offered the Earth Toa a chance to join him as his lieutenant. Pano refused, much to Antroz’s disappointment. Pano managed to escape and immediately sought out his teammates so he could warn them. Unfortunately, Antroz managed to find the Toa not long after they regrouped and surrounded them with his Rahkshi soldiers. Antroz offered the team a last chance to join him as his lieutenants. When the Toa refused, Antroz gave his Rahkshi the order to attack. In the resulting conflict, the Toa Hagah were severely injured. Eventually, they were overpowered by the sheer numbers of Antroz’s forces. However, instead of finishing the Toa off, Antroz chose to spare the team out of respect for their former alliance. The Makuta warned the Toa that this would be the last time he would show such mercy if they tried to get in the Brotherhood’s way and teleported the entire team to the Northern Continent. After being teleported from the battle site, the battered Toa managed to travel to a nearby koro to have their wounds treated. All of them gained scars from the fight, and Pano was rendered partially blind in his left eye by a poison attack. As they recovered from their injuries, the Toa Hagah discussed what their next course of action should be. With the majority of the group believing they no longer had a purpose as a team, the Toa disbanded, either returning to their original teams or becoming wandering protectors and warning others of the Makuta’s betrayal. Pano remained in the Northern Continent, eventually settling in the metru of Kana Makai as its resident Toa protector. He went on to become an advisor on the local council and a mentor to the Toa Kana. Trivia *The word Hagah means "Guardian" in the Matoran language. * In an earlier draft, all of the Toa Hagah Xia except for Pano were killed by Antroz and his Rahkshi. This was changed because this made Pano a little too similar to canon BIONICLE characters like Lesovikk and Lhikan, who both lost all of their teammates to misfortune. Appearances ''BIONICLE: The Chronicles of Kana Makai'' *''The Siege of Kana Makai'' (mentioned) *''Toa…-in-Training'' (mentioned) ''BIONICLE: The Matoran Journals'' *''Kapeka's Journal'' (mentioned) ''BIONICLE: Collective Sagas'' *''Loyalty'' *''Attachment'' (mentioned) Category:Organizations Category:Toa Category:Toa Teams Category:Toa Hagah Category:User:Nynrah Ghostwriter Category:Toa Hagah Xia (NGW)